Five Kage Summit: Interrupted
by Empoleon'sTARDIS
Summary: At the climax of the First Shinobi World War, The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju has decided to arrange a Five Kage Summit... but many wish the Kage dead...
1. Chapter 1: In Attendance

***DISCLAIMER***

**I OWN NOTHING!**

(I wish i owned Naruto but sadly I don't)

**This is also my first story ever! I strive to make these as canonically correct as possible.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: In Attendance...**

As the First Shinobi World War ravaged the only years old hidden village system conceived by the great First Hokage; Hashirama Senju, the villages grow ever separated as war and terror erupts in the most peaceful of lands in the Shinobi world. But even as death spreads like wildfire in the conflict, another, even more dangerous threat has reared its head and has been tearing through the rubble and claiming ruined land as their own, The Gold and Silver Brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Former Hidden Cloud Shinobi who, in the middle of a great battle in the Land of Iron, realized that they had become stronger than both their enemies and their allies, they combined forces as brothers and slaughtered friend and foe alike, and ever since, have been claiming innocence by ways of the Five Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths, legendary and fabled weapons that were only that of myth and legend until the brothers found a way to uncover their secrets. Previous peace treaties have quelled the bloodshed for only brief moments, in hopes of reaching a more permanent solution; the five great leaders of the five hidden villages have decided to converge in a neutral location to discus a final treaty to end the war, once and for all.

* * *

><p>In attendance: Tobirama Senju, the acting Second Hokage, whose brother and predecessor, Hashirama Senju, has decided to hand down the position to his brother because his previous attempts at peace, including one that lead to the war itself, have failed miserably. He has deemed himself too passive to continue to rule. Tobirama, as with each Kage, are entitled to have in accompaniment, two of their most trusted Shinobi guards. Tobirama had chosen his eventual successor, Hiruzen Sarutobi and, in lieu of a strong, but evil Shinobi, Danzo Shimura, a weaker, but by far more loyal and more trustworthy than the first, Torifu Akimichi, has been chosen to attend.<p>

Reto, The First Kazekage, a generally peaceful man whose ways have been polluted by the war, along with his eventual successor, Shamon, and his granddaughter, Lady Chiyo, a puppetmaster and evidently, the only woman in attendance.

Byakuren, The First Mizukage, a weathered and salty old man who, even at his old age, revels at war and the bloodshed that ensues, along with his eventual successor, Gengetsu Hozuki and the leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Unit: Jinin Akebino.

Ay, the Second Raikage, a stern, temperamental young man whose father was his predecessor. He has chosen to be accompanied by Ay, his elder brother, and eventual successor, and his Nephew, also named Ay, who would become the Third Raikage.

Ishikawa, The First Tsuchikage, a cranky, ill-tempered hothead who has often a time used corruption and deception as weapons in the war. Accompanying him are his most trusted advisor and equally strong eventual predecessor, Mu, and his only son, Ohnoki, also to be Third Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage, whose travel was the longest to the Land of Iron, was the last to arrive at the neutral location selected by the third-partied samurai. The samurai had little involvement or interest in the war amongst Shinobi. Their, leader, Iaido, along with his grandson and apprentice, Mifune were the official moderators of the historic Summit that had only happened once before. As the Tsuchikage hobbled slowly into the grand room with which flags of the nations' adorned each corresponding pentagonal wall, He began to gripe "I knew you would have to show off and get here first, Byakuren! He and Byakuren were old rivals and somewhat friends, even in the deteriorating state of their villages' relationship. "Show off? I'm surprised our old bones even carried us here!" yelled Byakuren, who was slightly hard of hearing. Tobirama glanced around the room in spite, he, unlike his brother, did not approve of the system his predecessor had put in place. "Look at these fools, Hiruzen", Tobirama quietly said to his advisor, "They are the epitome of why there will never be true peace… just a bunch of old geezers that have never been in battle, who decide the fate of those who are." Hiruzen was much more lighthearted than his mentor, but nodded his head in understandable agreement. Ay, who was not as hard of hearing, in fact, he could here a certain kunai drop in the middle of an epic battle, had evidently overheard the Hokage's remarks and stood up from his seat and shouted at him "And I suppose you _have _been in a battle, a _true_ battle that took the lives of hundreds?! You're the over-privileged brother of a Hokage and have probably never lifted a finger while your brethren have been fighting for your war for you! I have seen blood, I have seen fire! You are –" Before the next word could leave the Raikage's lips, Tobirama, using the Flying Raijin jutsu, teleported behind the Raikage and pushed him forwards into the table, the Raikage jumped to his feet and took a battle stance, clearly waiting to destroy the Hokage.

"Enough!" screamed Iaido, entering the room with a disgusted look on his face, "You are supposed to be the ones who set the example for the next generation of Shinobi!" Tobirama teleported back to his seat and scoffed at Iaido's remarks. Ay begrudgingly sat down and began to calm himself. "Just to be clear" began Tobirama, "I have come here in the interest of peace, not brutality, and unlike certain others in this room, I wish to achieve that interest. And for the record, war has been a constant companion to me, I watched my fellow clansmen be cut down in front of me, I've killed many men of the Uchiha Clan as well as several others during this war." Ay grunted at his obvious insult. Iaido sat down in the moderator seat next to Mifune. He pounded his fist on the table and began the summit; "Gentlemen… and lady, you have all agreed to come here out of your own accord, This meeting is to ensure peace and to stop this brutal war for good. This meeting will be a contractual one in which I will help to draft a document that will serve as a peace treaty." Reto rolled his eyes at this comment. "We will pursue this in the best interest of the future generations of Shinobi that will have to live with what happens today forever." Just as the word "forever" was uttered past his teeth, a loud explosion rang out through the hall, an explosion so loud it shook the very foundation of the building.

Two samurai part of Iaido's personal guard sprang into the room with concerned looks on their faces, one of them had severe burns on his right arm, "Master Iaido, two men have detonated a bomb inside the main complex! It killed dozens of samurai and burned my arm!" Ishikawa stood up and looked aimlessly into the hall where the samurai had come from, "My explosion corps…" he murmured, Ay, who has incredible hearing, leapt from his chair, onto the table and screamed "You!?" He leapt from his table across the room to the Tsuchikage's table and grabbed the old man by his collar, "You old traitor! Who is it?!" "Calm down!" yelled Tobirama, "Let's keep cool heads in here, don't jump to conclusions." "But he said it was _his _explosion corps!" retorted Ay, Ishikawa broke Ay's grip and, using the Flying Jutsu, floated back to his seat and sat with his legs crossed in contempt, "If you had half a brain you would know that a high-ranking member of my village's explosion corps. went rogue a short while ago and was probably targeting me!" Reto stood up and yelled "Yes, but with that, you have inadvertently put everyone's lives in danger, my granddaughter's life!" "Grandfather" said Chiyo in a calm voice, "Please, don't be so rash, I'm sixteen now and I can handle myself in a fight, I'm not helpless." "Against him…" said Ishikawa, "I'm afraid you are, my dear." Reto's face went from anger to rage and he charged at Ishikawa, Tobirama shook his head in disgust at his peers' foolishness. "Have you all been so blinded by your thickness to sense that this man has replaced the other samurai?!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Hidden Enemy

Iaido and all the others in the room looked shocked and turned to the samurai; the samurai now had another samurai, the one with the burn on his arm, in a headlock. "Gotcha!" he said as he punched the samurai in his head, another loud explosion rang out as the punch landed. The false samurai leapt to the center of the room as the burned samurai lay dead on the floor, seeing that he was surrounded, not only by the Five Kage, who were staring at him, ready to engage him, but by their aides, who had the same look of anger in their eyes, punched the floor, creating another large explosion that covered the room in dust and concrete, Iaido yelled for the Five Kage to evacuate into the bunker that had been set up as a precaution, the Kage ran for the door as their aides guarded their exit, ready to fight the imposter. Jinin Akebino, being impatient as usual, charged into the smoke and dust haphazardly. "Stop!" yelled Gengetsu. Despite his order, he did not dare approach the clouds of dust, knowing that the imposter had likely killed Jinin by now.

The heavy metal doors slammed shut behind the Five Kage as they entered the shelter which was equipped with a fresh pot of tea and dozens of bento boxes, enough to last for days. Ishikawa floated to the nearby chair in the room and began to speak, "That man… his name is Gari. He was my student and my Grandnephew. He is a master of the Explosion Style, he has the power to detonate the power of a bomb in the palm of his hand, or fist… he is _very _powerful." "A Kekkei Genkai?" exclaimed Tobirama, "My brother, the First Hokage, possessed Wood Style." "Hah!" yelled Byakuren, hard of hearing as he is, "I _invented _Ice Style!" Ishikawa, his rival, exclaimed "I've gone a step further than you weaklings, I've created the _ultimate _Kekkei Genkai, a Kekkei Tota, actually, Particle Style… it has the power to decimate anything, or anyone, into atoms. And stop shouting you old fool!" "I'm not shouting!" shouted Byakuren. "Don't act so superior" said Ay in disgust, "My bloodline, excluding my brother and nephew, can all use my father's Gale Style, you don't see me going around boasting about my obviously superior abilities." "For once, I agree with the Raikage", said Reto, "I don't possess a Kekkei Genkai myself but somehow I've managed to become Kazekage, and I know that soon I will have to pass on the title to someone more worthy, perhaps my granddaughter one day, and I have always felt belittled by those who think themselves superior, like you all." "Do you truly want peace, Lord Hokage?" asked Ay, "Why would you ask such a redundant question?" replied Tobirama "The entire reason I called this meeting was for the sake of peace!" "Peace…. Overrated!" said a strange, unknown voice. The Kage stood up and searched the room for the source, when a plant-like creature began to emerge from the floor, Ay, acting on impulse, charged at the creature and barraged the ground with Lightning Style armored fists. "Over here!" said the plant creature as he emerged from the ceiling, swinging upside down, "Coward!" screamed Ay as he leapt from the ground and ended up punching thin air when the plant creature morphed into the ceiling once more. He then emerged behind the Hokage and tapped his shoulder. "Behind you" he said jovially. Tobirama jolted around to find nothing. "He's toying with us!" yelled Byakuren. "I know!" replied Reto.

As the dust cloud cleared, two silhouettes became visible, It was unclear if it was Jinin and the samurai until the smoke cleared fully, when it was revealed that it was indeed Jinin and the samurai, but Jinin was dead. "Impaled by your own blade… how ironic." Joked the impersonator. "You're dead!" yelled Gengetsu furiously. "My name is Gari, if you were wondering." Said the impersonator, "Gari of the Hidden Stone Explosion Corps." Gari dropped Jinin's lifeless body, impaled with the blade of his own sword, the Helmetsplitter, to the ground with a thud. "At your service!" Gari said with a smirk. "Die!" Gengetsu yelled as he fired off dozens of water bullets from his fingertips. Gari jumped from his stance and ran across the wall onto a ledge. Hiruzen made seven quick hand seals: Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, and Tiger, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" shouted Hiruzen as he created a streaming fire bomb from his mouth hurling at Gari. Gari ran across the ledge as the fire streamed steadily behind him, burning the flags of the five nations, reducing them to ashes. Hiruzen had exhausted his chakra and breathed deeply as the fire stopped. Gari looked down at the aides with prominence. "Ohnoki!" ordered Mu, "Right!" agreed Ohnoki, knowing exactly what his master had in mind, "Earth Style: Earth Golem Jutsu!" yelled both men at once. Two giant rock golems burst from the ground and charged at Gari, "Explosion Style: Landmine Fist!" yelled Gari as he punched both golems, less than a second later, an explosion burst through the rock and they erupted into a puff of smoke and dust, which rained down on the aides. Gari looked triumphant when Ohnoki and Mu made another hand seal which made the small fragments of rock shrapnel spread over Gari form a rock prison around him, Gari looked stunned and unable to act. "Good, you're improving" said Mu to his student. "Now what?" asked Chiyo, looking victoriously at Gari. Suddenly, a gust of wind broke through the room, shocking the aides. The wind began to form a strange vortex that began to suck the aides, one by one, into a gourd! Ay knew exactly the culprit, but had no time to inform the Five Kage, as he too was sucked into the gourd. The culprits were in fact the Gold and Silver Brothers themselves, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Ginkaku put the cork back into the gourd's narrow opening. "That was fun." Said Gari, pleased that his masters had come to free him. "You have outlived your usefulness." Said Kinkaku, Gari looked shocked as Ginkaku approached him with the gourd. "It's just business" said Ginkaku as the he uncorked the gourd and sucked their former subordinate into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gold and Silver Brothers

**Chapter 3: The Gold and Silver Brothers**

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha!" laughed the plant creature as he danced around, avoiding any attempt to catch him or even touch him. The Five Kage grew irritated by the creature and began to attack full-on. Before they had the chance, the plant creature exclaimed; "Oh! Party's over now!" The strange creature stopped dodging and made his way safely away from the doors. The Five Kage were confused as to what the creature's purpose was. "I've been a fool!" yelled Tobirama in defeat. "He was a distraction… so we wouldn't hear the slaughter in the other room." The Kage grew solemn as they coped with the fact that their aides were all dead. "Clever, clever, clever" applauded the creature, "You've actually figured it out <em>before<em> they arrived!" "Who arrives, Gari?" asked Ishikawa, "No… he was just the preview…" said the plant thing, "Now… for the main attraction, the execution of the Five Kage!"

Ay began to look enraged at the thing as he began to charge his Lightning Style armor. "Ah-ah, I wouldn't waste your energy on me" said the creature as he disappeared through the floor. "What do we do?" Reto asked, ready to fight the oncoming threat of unknown proportions. "I'm not sure…" admitted Tobirama. A pounding came from the other side of the two-inch-thick metal doors. The pounding stopped and an eerie silence befell the bunker. Byakuren sipped the last of his now cold tea and stood up slowly, his back aching. After a few minutes of dead silence, one final pound on the door sent the metal barriers flying in all directions. Ay immediately recognized the silhouettes of the two men standing before them… "The Gold and Silver Brothers." Stated Ay, "You terrorists are behind this massacre?" "Ah, Lord Raikage…" began Kinkaku "You have no idea what we're capable of."

Enraged, Ay charged at Kinkaku with his Lariat. Kinkaku's Kokinjo, one of the Treasured Tools, began to glow bright gold as he retaliated the charge and clashed with the Raikage. "Idiot!" exclaimed Kinkaku as the Kokinjo made contact with Ay's Lariat. Ginkaku glared at Ay with angst in his eyes. He then looked mischievously at the Shichiseiken; the sword in which the most commonly used word of the victim touched by the Kokinjo had been etched in the metal of the blade. "Oh!" laughed Ginkaku, "His word is very ironic!" Ay and Kinkaku broke the clash with both returning to their original sides of the bunker. "This is bad" said Ay, "I know about those tools, I've been cursed… If I say a certain word that I've said most in my life… well it won't be pleasant." The Kage were stunned by the power of the Gold and Silver Brother's tools. "Say something!" yelled Ginkaku, eagerly waiting for the sweet revenge of Ay's death. "Quiet" Tobirama commanded to Ay, "You're about to yell at them in anger… it's exactly what they want!" Ay nodded his head in agreement, determined not to say another word.

"Stand back!" commanded Byakuren loudly, "I'll finish these fools off!" "You can barely walk!" retorted Ishikawa, noting his rival's hearing problems. "Leave." Whispered Byakuren, "Leave this room and allow me to face these two alone! I don't want any of you to be killed by this jutsu!" The Kage agreed with the strategy and began to try and separate the brothers. Tobirama and Ay charged at Kinkaku, careful to avoid the Kokinjo, Ay, however, was already cursed and began hammering away at the Kokinjo, trying to break it. Kinkaku looked amused as he blocked each pound. Ay began to anger, looking more and more furious with each block. "Time's up!" said Ginkaku, turning his attention away from Ishikawa and Reto, he opened the gourd, known as Benihisago, and sucked Ay in with one gust! "But he was silent!" exclaimed Reto. "Silence is golden…" began Kinkaku "But words are silver…" finished Ginkaku. "Silence for too long will result in automatic absorption." Deduced Tobirama.

Enraged at the brother's arrogance, Reto began making hand-signs, "Wind Style: Spiraling Vortex!" he shouted as he created a roaring flow of wind that even Ginkaku was unable to block, Ginkaku went flying past the doorway and slammed hard into the wall of the main hall. The Five Kage, excluding Byakuren, ran to the main hall to corner Ginkaku, Kinkaku stood, not breaking his gaze at Byakuren. "I'll finish this now!" yelled the Mizukage. "Fine!" agreed Kinkaku, "Bashosen: Earth Scroll!" he yelled as he swooped his giant fan, the Bashosen, upwards toward the doorway. A large, solid rock wall erected, sealing the doorway shut.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight of the Kage

**Chapter 4: Fight of the Kage**

* * *

><p>"You're finished!" yelled Byakuren making rapid hand-seals. A total of 32 hand signs were weaved by the Mizukage, with Kinkaku looking on analytically. "Water Style: Torrent Deluge!" screamed Byakuren as the entire room began to fill to the brim with water! Kinkaku quickly concentrated his chakra and formed a protective bubble around his head, filled with air. Byakuren dropped his cane as he swam furiously towards Kinkaku. Kinkaku prepared to curse him but soon realized that it was too late, A large spear of solid Ice stabbed through his chest! "Ice Style: Tearing Frost!" Byakuren screamed as the ice spear began to tear Kinkaku apart! Blood began to fill the water with a reddish hue; Byakuren smirked, revealing his transformed, razor-sharp, teeth. Kinkaku lay floating in the water, the ice melted. Kinkaku then began to quickly heal, and began radiating an orange glow!<p>

"What is this?!" Screamed Byakuren, his voice muffled by the water, the cloak of orange glow shrouded his body as his deep wounds began to close up! Kinkaku then charged at Byakuren with a scream. Byakuren gasped as Kinkaku swiftly delivered a startling punch to Byakuren's gut, causing him to spit blood. The shockwave threw The Mizukage back towards the wall. Kinkaku began to swim quickly down towards the old man, ready to deliver another blow. As he approached the Mizukage, he saw him make one last hand sign. "We're both finished…" said Byakuren, "Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration!" The entire room full of water illuminated with crackling electricity. Byakuren and Kinkaku screamed as they were electrocuted by the final jutsu of the old man. The shock was so great it burst open the earth wall.

As the earth wall rose from the ground, sealing off the other Kage from Byakuren, Ginkaku rose from a slump on the ground. "Surrender!" ordered Reto as he began to make hand-seals, ready for Ginkaku's response. Ishikawa began making hand-seals as well, "I don't care if you surrender" yelled Ishikawa, "You'll be turned to dust!" realizing it was too late to dodge, Ginkaku watched in terror as a translucent cube of pure energy hurdled towards him. The cube, coming in contact with his arm, began to expand! A large flash revealed that the jutsu had turned Ginkaku's left arm into nothingness. "My aim's off… Must be my bad eyes…" murmured the Tsuchikage. Ginkaku, unfazed by the powerful attack, began to charge at the Tsuchikage. Reto aimed at Ginkaku and yelled: "Wind Style: Wind Blade!" The Kazekage shot a sharp blade of air rushing at Ginkaku, Ginkaku held up the Shichiseiken and blocked the blast of wind. As he was blocking, Tobirama weaved quick hand signs and shouted "Water Style: Cutting!" A sharp stream of water gushed from his mouth, striking Ginkaku in the chest, sending him flying back, crashing into the earth wall.

As the three remaining Kage surrounded Ginkaku, the wall behind him glowed brilliant white and burst open! Water from the bunker spewed forth and created a tidal wave that knocked both Ginkaku and the Kage back! As the water drained, the bunker revealed the bodies of both Byakuren and Kinkaku, charred and electrocuted… both dead. Ginkaku began to retreat towards his fallen brother. Tobirama used his Flying Raijin jutsu to teleport behind Ginkaku, making him stumble forwards and to the ground in defeat. Ginkaku looked up at the Hokage, towering over him, ready to execute the terrorist. Ginkaku began to cackle psychotically.

Tobirama looked in curiosity at the brother who sent a great pulse of pure chakra energy that knocked Tobirama back on his face. The remaining Kage watched as a large, red energy beam shot through the rough and spread throughout the entire compound. "To me!" ordered the Tsuchikage, "Earth Style: Earth Dome!" Ishikawa slammed his palm on the ground and a hollowed out dome made of earth formed. Ishikawa flew underneath along with Reto, who was helping Tobirama up. As the energy beam came closer, Reto realized that either he had to throw Tobirama to safety or jump to safety himself without the excess weight.


	5. Chapter 5: Tobirama's Power

Reto decided that his life was not as important as Tobirama's and selflessly threw the barely conscious Hokage behind Ishikawa's rock shelter. The Tsuchikage and Hokage watched helplessly as their new comrade was blown back by the shockwave and thrown asunder like a ragdoll. The stone barrier was barely holding up as the blast passed by. After what seemed like hours, which was only seconds, Ishikawa punched a hole in the shelter, creating a peephole, through which he could see nothing but ice and snow. "Its safe" said Ishikawa. Tobirama immediately sprung out of the shelter and ran to search for Reto. But as he emerged he was in awe that the entire complex where the Summit was being held had been obliterated! Standing about twenty feet away was a strange, black and red beast… It was Ginkaku, completely consumed by his relatively small trace amounts of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Even the miniscule amount of chakra the brother possessed was enough for the healing powers to grow back his lost arm! Tobirama looked around feverishly but found nothing but the Kohaku no Johei, Bashosen, Shichiseiken, Kokinjo, and Benihisago…

Ginkaku, in his transformed state, rushed the Hokage, who was blindsided by the attack. Tobirama was blown back but caught by the collar by the transformed beast. As Ginkaku was about to finish off the stunned Hokage, Ishikawa flew fast at Ginkaku, "Earth Style: Giant Earth Golem Jutsu!" he yelled as an earth golem, much bigger than Ohnoki and Mu's emerged from the ground and crashed into the beast, allowing Tobirama to escape his deadly grip! Tobirama wasted no time and immediately made three hand signs: Dragon, Tiger, and Hare! "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" a large spurt of water burst from the Hokage's mouth and blasted the earth golem into smithereens which knocked Ginkaku back on his backside.

Ginkaku was quickly becoming more and more enraged, he charged at the two remaining Kage with force and, with his tails, slammed down on top of the Kage! Tobirama struggled to hold the tail back. Ishikawa, however, shouted "Earth Style: Lightweight Boulder Jutsu!" He then threw a giant rock spear up from the ground underneath Ginkaku's feet and hit him in the stomach, launching him into the air! Tobirama quickly teleported behind the beast and made five seals: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, and Tiger! "Water Style: Water Wall!" a giant rushing wave of water deluged Ginkaku and pushed him into the ground with immense pressure!

Meanwhile, Ishikawa flew over to examine the treasured tools retrieved by Tobirama. He recognized the Kohaku no Johei as a sealing gourd, he remembered that when he fought Ginkaku in the main hall, where the aides were killed, and there were only two bodies, those of Jinin Akebino and the burned samurai. He realized that they were indeed trapped inside the gourd! He quickly made a hand sign and yelled "Release!" The gourd began glowing gold and the lid dissolved, the gourd began to shake and rumble. A large gust of wind blew Ishikawa back as the fallen aides, along with Iaido, Mifune and Gari flew out of the gourd and into the snow. Gengetsu furiously got up from the snow and brushed himself off. He then saw Gari, unconscious, the man who killed his comrade, Jinin. Gengetsu ran at Gari with the intent of ending their battle for good. Ishikawa quickly intervened "We need him alive!" he ordered. "Why?" asked Gengetsu. "He can give us intelligence on how to beat Ginkaku!"


	6. Chapter 6: Ginkaku's Rage

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 6: Ginkaku's Rage/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Tobirama was barely managing to stay on his feet, tails, arms, legs, barraging the ground around him. He had not even a second between each bombardment, certainly not enough time to weave any seals. Tobirama decided that the only possible retreat was using his flying Raijin jutsu, but he had nearly exhausted his chakra from his water jutsu barrage. He grunted as he dodged yet another glowing tail. "I have only one choice…" Tobirama lamented to himself. Tobirama weaved a single tiger seal and shouted "multi-shadow clone jutsu!" several puffs of smoke burst around the Hokage to reveal perfect clones of himself. The clones rushed Ginkaku and grabbed his tails as they rushed down at them. The real Tobirama began weaving seals at a staggering pace: snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, and snake! He clapped his hands together and yelled "This is it! Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Deat-" before the words could escape the exhausted Hokage's mouth, a third arm made entirely of bright red chakra burst from Ginkaku's chest and grabbed Tobirama by the head!p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Ginkaku snarled and grunted as he lifted the Hokage off the ground. Tobirama struggled in Ginkaku's sinister grip as he realized he was all but out of chakra. "This is it…" thought Tobirama in sadness. Suddenly, a large burst of shining metal cut through the chakra arm, Tobirama fell to the ground, landing where there was once snow, now melted by the heat of Ginkaku's chakra. Tobirama opened his eyes to see a blurry figure flying towards Ginkaku! As he adjusted his vision, he saw Reto! The Kazekage was badly hurt, bleeding from his mouth and chest, it seemed that he had hit a rock when sent flying by the chakra pulse. "Die, beast!" yelled Reto as he flung bullets of golden dust at Ginkaku! Ginkaku was knocked back and struggled to block the bolts of golden metal that struck him from all directions! Reto, using his gold dust as a means of flying, encircled Ginkaku, firing off more golden bullets at him from all directions. Ginkaku roared in pain as the dust bombarded him. "I thought you said you didn't possess a Kekkei Genkai!" yelled Ishikawa, who stood behind the Hokage. Behind him stood all the aids and samurai previously absorbed by the Kohaku no Johei. "I wasn't going to give away all my secrets, old man!" yelled Reto as he continued his golden barrage. Chiyo ran to the Hokage's side as she used her mystical palm jutsu to heal some of his smaller wounds. "Hiruzen…" said Tobirama weakly as he saw his apprentice among the aides, a weak smile gleamed on both their faces. Ishikawa and Ay began rushing at Ginkaku to help Reto. "You're finished, monster!" yelled Ay as he began furiously pounding away at Ginkaku's barrier of chakra that surrounded him! Ishikawa flew to Reto's side as he fired off a large bolt of gold dust. "Thank heavens," said Reto, "I was just about to-" Reto slipped out of consciousness as his gold dust crumbled into nothingness. "Kazekage!?" yelled Ishikawa as he swooped downwards to catch the plummeting Reto. Ishikawa strained and grunted as he lifted the comatose Kazekage off the ground.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Ay continued to barrage the now furious Ginkaku. The beast sent one of his tails slamming at Ay, "I don't think so!" yelled the Raikage as he shrouded himself in a crackling shield of electricity! Ay grasped the tail as steam burst from their collision. Ay roared as he lifted the enormous weight of the transformed Ginkaku into the air! "Liger Bomb!" screamed Ay as he launched Ginkaku into the sky, with speed faster than sound, Ay reappeared behind Ginkaku, he grasped the monster's waist and launched both of them at the ground! Ay roared as they both collided with the rock below. A shockwave of dust and energy rushed out of the epicenter. Ishikawa, dragging Reto to safety, stopped to look back, "What a fool…" the Tsuchikage said quietly. p 


	7. Chapter 7: The Tsuchikage & the Samurai

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 7: The Tsuchikage and the Samurai/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Tobirama, still semi-conscious, glanced over to see Reto dying and Ishikawa looking for help. "Help…. The Kazekage…" said Tobirama weakly to the young Chiyo. "Grandfather!" exclaimed Chiyo as she left Tobirama's side and rushed to Reto's. Seeing help coming, Ishikawa quickly flew to the crater left by Ay's Liger Bomb to check on the condition of the Raikage, despite knowing full-well that Ay was dead. As he expected, in the pit lay the burnt body of the Raikage and the still living Ginkaku. "So you've managed this far…." Said Ishikawa, "This will finish both of us…" The exhausted Tsuchikage weaved three seals slowly: rat, boar, and snake… "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" shouted the Tsuchikage as a glowing cube of energy grew between his palms, Ishikawa threw his hands forewords and sent the cube jetting at Ginkaku! The cube hurled at the Silver brother as he stared in wonderment. The cube consumed Ginkaku, it was over, Ginkaku would be rendered to dust… Ishikawa looked peacefully at the spot where the beast stood just moments ago, sure he had been dissolved into nothingness. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Ishikawa let out a long sigh of relief believing his victory. The Tsuchikage turned around but simply fell to the ground, completely out of chakra, "This is it… at least I killed 'im…" murmured Ishikawa to himself. But to his horror, he looked up and he saw none other than Ginkaku, still enshrouded by the nine-tails' chakra. Ginkaku roared in a vengeful boom as he swiped down, crushing the Tsuchikage under his enormous fist! With his other fist, Ginkaku delivered the final blow to the Tsuchikage as he let out a painful shriek… "Father!" yelled Ohnoki as he watched Ginkaku deliver the final crushing slam. Iaido and Mifune charged at Ginkaku with their swords drawn! Ginkaku took pleasure in slamming his enormous tail down onto Iaido, killing him instantly! Iaido's sword flew into the air, Mifune rushed to grab it and he dual-wielded his and his master's blades. "I'll avenge you!" he yelled as he jumped from the snow. Ginkaku slammed his tail down, Mifune jumped out of the way and used the tail as a boost, the samurai launched himself towards the monster! Ginkaku swiped two of his tails down to the young samurai, fueled by rage, Mifune screamed: "Dancing blade hazard!" Mifune swung his dual katanas to his sides, slicing clean through Ginkaku's tails! Mifune lunged at the beast's chest and buried his swords deep into the monster's core! Ginkaku roared in agony as he flailed his arms and tails around, his left arm slammed into Mifune's chest and sent him flying back towards the crowd of aids! Mifune laid in the snow badly injured but still alive.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Ginkaku grabbed the two relatively small swords from his chest and pulled them out with a yell! p 


End file.
